The Blind Fox
by LadyEudave05
Summary: Title explains it all.


_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and company. I do own the plot and any other characters here within unless otherwise stated._

_A/N: I just came up with this and thought I would give it a whirl._

I sat on the swing at the Academy waiting for the day to start. As I looked up at the sky all I saw was black. I could hear the others in my class not far off. I could hear Kiba playing with Akamaru. I could hear Shikamaru sighing as he did his cloud watching with Choji sitting near him munching on chips. I could hear Hinata sitting near the wall reading a book. Shino was near the woods looking for new bugs to add to his hive. And then there was Sasuke he was sitting and ignoring all the fan girls around him two of said fan girls were Ino and Sakura. They were in my class as well. I could hear their screeching voice from here and it was really annoying. Today was the day of the Genin exams. I was looking forward to this. I had managed to get the clone jutsu down now. Of course it wasn't the normal Bunshin no jutsu. It was the Kage Bunshin no jutsu. I had reverse engineered it easily.

I had only asked once what hand sign was used which made me look stupid but it was the Hokage I asked and it was alright because he helped me get my hand signs down better than any of the Academy teachers ever had. So now I could make several thousand Shadow clones at a time. I was a virtual one man army. But just like me the world around my clones was dark. I noticed then the scent around me and I felt the tree the swing was attached to shake slightly as someone landed on the branch right above me. I listened very well to see if it was one of the patrols and didn't hear the static clicking of the microphones that they used. I heard the others headed inside so I waited until they were all gone before I got up and in the same instant allowed a real Kunai to slide into my hand from a storage seal I had on my right wrist to hide them in case of emergencies. I took three steps before turning and whipping the Kunai at the one who landed above me on the branch I heard it hit and heard them hit the ground. I knew I had surprised them and shocked them even more when the one in front of him disappeared in a puff of smoke and he found a tanto against his throat.

I had come out of the bushes near his head and as I leaned near his ear I said in a soft but cold voice, "If you so much as twitch I'll take your head off. Keep your hands flat on the ground where I can see them."

The man was surprised but didn't say a word and did what I said and I calmly said, "What are you doing here? Why are you spying on us? And don't try to play me you're not one of the ANBU on patrol even if you have a mask. I know the schedules perfectly and the next patrol near the Academy isn't due for another two hours."

"Impressive your right I'm not on patrol. I just got back into the village today. I was selected to be a Jounin sensei this year. I was merely looking to see who we had and the level of their skills. Academy reports aren't always accurate." Said the man

I scented no lie in what he said so I moved the Tanto away and moved around him to face him and said, "Fine I won't rat you out to Iruka-Sensei or the Sandaime. But know I will remember your scent and chakra signature so there is nowhere around here you can hide. Try anything other than what you said and you'll find yourself waking up in T and I custody."

"Dually noted Uzumaki." Said the man

I stiffened and bared my fangs at him but he merely moved my tanto away as he got to his knees before putting his hands on my shoulders as he said, "Relax kid. I'm not like the others here. I don't have a grudge against you."

I narrowed my sightless eyes, yes in case you haven't figured it out I am blind. And have been my whole life. My world has always been black but that doesn't stop me one bit. I never broke my gaze as I softly said, "You know about the fox?"

I felt the man start and he in the same quiet voice said, "You know. How?"

"Easy I doubt anyone else has a vicious animal snarling in their head twenty four seven." Said Naruto as he smiled at the man, "Never bothers me. If people wanna treat me bad that's on them. It just proves how stupid people can be and the pack mentality of sub genius beings."

I heard the snort from the man and he said, "True but keep that to yourself ok. It could cause a lot of problems."

"I know the Sandaime told me." Said Naruto politely, "If you'll excuse me I need to get inside before Iruka-Sensei comes looking for me."

"Alright have fun." Said the man as he stood up and added, "Good luck on your exam."

I went inside and took pity on the Uchiha who was surrounded by his fan girls and took the open seat near him. I didn't say a word and because he had the window seat there was no room for one to latch onto him from the other side. I felt him relax next to me slightly and I smiled. But it only lasted until one of the girls noticed me there.

"Ugh move dummy." Said the girl in disgust, "We're the only ones allowed to sit near Sasuke-kun."

I just rolled my eyes at them and said, "One I don't see any of your names on this spot. And Two I am pretty sure Sasuke doesn't want any of you sitting next to him." I smiled then and merely folded my arms on the desk, "For the past 5 years I've kept my mouth shut. But not today. I am only going to say this once and only once." I failed to sense Iruka coming in with Mizuki behind him as I raised my hand up and let my chin rest in it, "No more fan girl crap. If I hear one more squeal or one more remark about your opinions of Sasuke I'll make it so none of you ever say another word."

Sakura sneered and said, "Oh yeah how you gonna do that baka? You can't even make a decent clone."

I merely smiled as I moved my hand away from my face and focused my chakra in my hand and surprised them all by cutting several locks of hair from all of the girls before me and said, "Like that. I fixed my chakra problem. I can now make chakra scalpels. Trust me Sakura my threat is valid. If I hear any of you girls doing your damn fan girl crap I won't just disconnect your vocal cords I'll remove them completely." I smiled as I let my chakra actually take the shape of a scalpel above my hand and spin slowly as I moved my fingers like I was twirling it with them, "Is that understood girls?"

Every single one of them gulped and I heard several of them move their hands towards their throats before all of them in unison said, "Yes."

"Ok then find a seat and sit down." Said Naruto discontinuing the chakra as he smiled.

There was coughing from the front of the room and I realized that Iruka was there and merely smiled at him as I said, "Sorry Sensei but their crap has gotten extremely annoying and I couldn't listen to it anymore."

Iruka coughed and said, "I can understand that but it's not nice to threaten your classmates and soon to be team mates with bodily harm Naruto."

"Dually noted Sensei." Said Naruto smiling at him still

"Well I thought it was a good idea." Said Sasuke under his breath to me.

I snorted and quietly said, "Your welcome. I don't know how you put up with that day in and day out for 5 years. I congratulate you on your will power and patience."

So we took out written test and when we were done we were called out alphabetically to do the practical part of the test under Mizuki's watchful eye. While waiting I had my head down on my arms like I was asleep but in reality I was watching the fights outside for the Taijutsu portion of the exam. Of course I was using my sensor ability to do it but I was none the less. I took note of who won and who lost and how. Then it was mine and Sasuke's turn to go out.

"Ok Sasuke your turn." Said Mizuki, "Hit the target with ten kunai."

Sasuke picked them up and I could feel our owl near us. I instinctively looked at him before turning my attention back to Sasuke. I listened closely keeping my head turned slightly so my ear was pointed in the right direction. I heard the kunai hit the target down the field perfectly. And Mizuki said, "Very good Sasuke ten bull's-eyes." He wrote it down and as he added, "Naruto your turn."

I walked up to where Sasuke stood and grabbed the ten Kunai off the table before I threw them at the target. I heard them all clip Sasuke's ten perfectly. I smiled at it cause I had done it perfectly and Mizuki's scent was angry and I knew why too but ignored it as he said, "Sasuke same thing ten shuriken."

I moved and let Sasuke take my place as he threw the ten shuriken and hit the target then I did the same and I actually heard Mizuki's teeth crack from the force of his jaw tightening and then it was their Taijutsu portion. And Naruto totally kicked Sasuke's ass. And when they headed inside Naruto helped Sasuke walk into the room as his leg was messing with him still. When they came in everyone was staring at them and Iruka said, "What happened to you?"

Mizuki came in right behind them and said, "During their spar Naruto managed to land a hit to Sasuke's leg and took his knee out. It's not busted but it hurts to put weight on it."

Naruto snorted at the comment and took Sasuke back to their desk and Iruka said, "Do you want to go to the hospital Sasuke?"

"No I'm fine Sensei." Said Sasuke ignoring the shooting pain through his leg at every movement.

"Alright but if you change your mind tell me and I'll take you." Said Iruka watching them.

"Yes Sensei." Said Sasuke as Naruto helped him sit down.

Iruka said, "Alright when I call your name come into the room and we'll test your Ninjutsu."

When Iruka and the first person left Naruto turned back to Sasuke and moved back before lifting Sasuke's leg up on the bench making him stifle a scream and Sakura said, "Naru-baka leave him alone. You've already caused enough problems."

I hissed at her, "And you actually want to call yourself a ninja. Anyone who didn't realize that Mizuki lied through his teeth just now is a damn idiot and needs to leave right now before they make a fool of themselves later."

Sakura said, "What do you mean Mizuki-sensei lied?"

"He lied Sakura." Said Sasuke through clenched teeth, "My knee's broke."

Everyone was shocked and Kiba said, "You sure of that?"

"Yeah I heard it snap myself." Said Naruto as he made his hands glow green with chakra, "Mizuki was too stupid to check and see if it was broken. Hell even the ANBU outside knew it was broken."

Sasuke hissed, "What ANBU?"

"The one in the tree watching us right now." Said Naruto as he fixed Sasuke's knee

Sasuke turned around slightly and looked behind himself and was as shocked as everyone else when there was an ANBU there in the tree watching them and he turned around and said, "How'd?"

"He showed up just before we were called in. He landed above me. Said he was one of the new Sensei's this year and wanted to get his own assessment of our skills instead of relying on the reports because not everyone is reliable. He wasn't lying so I didn't bother saying anything." Said Naruto who killed the chakra, "Try that."

Sasuke had stood up and tested it out before reclaiming his seat as he said, "its perfect thank you."

"No problem. Figured I'd fix it since I am the one who broke it." said Naruto who turned in his seat to wait.

He placed his head on his arms again and acted as if he was going to sleep again and Ino said, "How'd you manage to break it in the first place?"

"I slid into it. It was an accident. He was dodging me and I couldn't stop fast enough." Said Naruto not raising his head, "As you all saw its fine now. It was an accident and I fixed it."

Sasuke snorted and said, "They weren't accusing you of doing it on purpose Naruto. Even I know you didn't do that on purpose if you had I would've taken Iruka-sensei's offer instead of yours."

Naruto never lifted his head from his folded arms as he said, "I know that Sasuke but it sure seems like they are."

When it was just Sasuke and him left in the room being the last two Sasuke kept his voice between them so that no one else heard them and faced his back toward the window before he said, "So how long have you been blind Naruto?"

Naruto looked at him in shock and Sasuke said, "I noticed how you were using your ears to pinpoint where the target was when I was throwing them plus making sure they nicked mine so you knew you hit the target in the first place. I ain't gonna rat you out to anyone I'm only curious."

Naruto kept his head down hiding behind Sasuke who realized what he was doing and made sure he was completely hidden and Naruto in the same quiet voice said, "My whole life."

Sasuke said, "Then why become a nin?"

"Cause both my parents were ninjas." Said Naruto quietly, "My mother was Uzumaki Kushina. She was a ninja from Whirlpool. My father was Namikaze Minato. He was a ninja here." He bite his lip before letting it go, "Don't say nothing to anyone but my dad was the Yondaime Hokage. He had a lot of enemies that wanted his family dead including Iwa. It's why I'm an Uzumaki instead of Namikaze like I should be."

"Wow that's cool." Said Sasuke, "So who helped you with everything exactly? I mean you can't have learned everything by sound alone."

"I'm not the most liked person around the village. So when I was run out when I was younger I had a run in with another nin. He was from Ame and was a Nuke Nin. I saw him hide and then turned to see a group of hunter nin chasing him so I told them where he went. But I sent them in the wrong direction. He was pretty nice about it. He took me with him seven years and he taught me himself. I only got back to the village a day before we started school." Said Naruto smiling, "He's no longer a nuke nin but a Hokage. He's the leader of Ame now."

"Wow. And no one has noticed you can't see anything?" said Sasuke

"Nope." Said Naruto smiling

Sasuke bit his lip before saying, "Fail the exam."

"What why?" said Naruto confused, "I can pass this time."

"I know that. I mean fail it so you become the dead last of our class." Said Sasuke, "Then you'll be placed on my team. I know you can't see so I'll watch your back for you. That way you know who is on your team and that you can trust at least one of them to have your back."

Naruto smiled and said, "That's nice of you but I can do that myself. I don't need to tank the year to be placed on your team. I can just ask the Sandaime and he'll place me where I want."

"You sure about that?" said Sasuke politely

"Yeah I'm sure no worries." Said Naruto

Just then Iruka came out and said, "Uchiha Sasuke."

Sasuke left and did his thing then Iruka came in and said, "Uzumaki Naruto."

When it was Naruto's turn Iruka said, "Alright do the Henge Jutsu."

Naruto did a perfect copy of the Sandaime Hokage and Iruka said, "Good now do the Kawarimi."

Naruto changed places with Iruka himself and back again and Iruka said, "Very good Naruto. Now do the Bunshin."

Naruto did it and made four perfect clones and Mizuki said, "Wait a minute those aren't Bunshins."

Naruto was polite as he said, "Yes and no Mizuki-sensei. I can't do the normal Bunshin no Jutsu. I have too much chakra for it so I fry them. And even though I can now make shakra scaples its still too much to use for a Bunshin jutsu. So I use the Kage Bunshin no jutsu instead. Their still clones just solid ones instead of the illusion ones that you and Iruka-Sensei taught."

Iruka checked them and then handed Naruto a Hai-ate and said, "They may not be the Academy grade clones but they are clones. So congradulations Naruto you passed."

Naruto took his Hai-ate and tighed it around his head as he said, "Thank you Senseis."

With that he left and went to his swing and quietly said, "Can you go tell the Sandaime I'm gonna come by to talk to him?"

He felt the ANBU who was watching them leave and he got up and went to save the Uchiha from his fans again and said, "Uchiha come on we gotta go."

"He's not going anywhere with you Uzumaki." Said one girl

"We got summoned to the Tower earlier. But cause we still had the Ninjutsu section to complete the Sandaime said to come after we were done. We are now so we have to go." Said Naruto pulling Sasuke's wrist, "Or do you want to tell the Hokage that he can't go when summoned."

So when they left Sasuke said, "And when exactly were we summoned?"

"We weren't but I figured I'd help you get away from your girls." Said Naruto smiling

"Ah thank you for that." Said Sasuke, "You always seem to bail me out with them."

"Its only cause I know how annoying they are." Said Naruto

They split up and Naruto continued to the Tower. When he got there and went up he stopped at the Secretary and said, "I'm here to see the Sandaime. He's expecting me."

He knew this bitch hated him and she said, "He's busy at the moment. Just wait."

Naruto went over to wait near the wall and descritely said, "Is he busy or is she just lying?"

The ANBU near him was shocked but quietly said, "He's in with the Jounin he wants to be teachers. Their getting their assignements."

"Alright figured I'd ask. She doesn't like me so she lies to me constantly." Said Naruto descrietely

"Its alright." Said the ANBU quietly

When the door opened Naruto went into the office and the Sandaime, Sarutobi Hiruzen said, "What can I do for you Naruto? Captain Puppy said you wanted to see me."

"Yes I did Jiji. Its about Mizuki-Sensei actually." Said Naruto sitting down

"What about him Naruto?" said Sarutobi politely

"He's a traitor." Said Naruto who stopped the forecoming comment the same as the Sandaime himself would by raising his hand, "He is planning something I know he is. His scent is off. Kind of like Itachi's was before he turned on his family."

Sarutobi sighed and said, "I need more proof than that Naruto."

"So let me help you catch him. He's been muttering under his breath about trying to sneak in here and seal the forbidden scroll from you. I know he's too paranoid to pass up an oprtunity to get it. So I'll offer to get it for him and then meet him somewhere to give it to him. You can have ANBU waiting there and then you'll catch him in the act." Said Naruto smiling

Hiruzen said, "That's a good plan but it only incriminates you though."

"Not if you have them follow him to where ever it is he's going. Then you'll have more than enough proof. We can make a false scroll and switch it for the real one when he takes it from me. I can already do the Kumwari jutsu so well that you can't tell I even used it. I did that to Puppy earlier when he arrived at the Academy to watch us. I surprised him and could've taken his head off if I had wanted to." Said Naruto politely

"I heard about that. He wanted to know who it was that was training you." Said Hiruzen, "I was highly impressed he's one of our top Assassines and you got the upper hand on him."

"Thank you Jiji." Said Naruto, "So do we follow through with it? Or do you wanna risk him getting ahold of the real one and giving it away?"

Hiruzen said, "I don't like the idea of using you as bait though Naruto."

"It's ok really. Mizuki-sensei hates me anyway. He'll think of it as an opurtunity to get rid of me. Besides its not like I'll be alone." Said Naruto smiling, "You can even make one of them Puppy if you like. I actually trust him. He said he didn't hate me and he didn't lie about it."

"Alright we'll do it." said Hiruzen, "And I know you want something so what is it Naruto? You didn't just come here to tell me your supitions I've known you too long to know that."

"I want on Sasuke's team." Said Naruto smiling, "We already watch eachother's back. Be better to be on the same team."

"Your not the dead last Naruto. In fact you two are tied for the Rookie of the year spot." Said Hiruzen

"I know that Jiji but Kiba is the dead last and he'd do better with Hinata and Shino as his teammates than Sasuke or me. Him and Sasuke are like oil and water. And Him and me you'd have a dominance fight going on and then Kiba would have his pride and dignity hurt cause I'd win. So he's better with them. They'd make a good tracking team. His nose, Hina-chan's eyes and Shino's bugs. They'd be great." Said Naurto

Hiruzen was impressed and said, "Alright I'll put you with Sasuke only because I agree with you assessment of Kiba."

"Thank you Jiji." Said Naruto as he stood up to leave, "I'll inform Sasuke then. And so I know which one of his fan girls are we getting. Ino or Sakura?"

"Sakura would be placed with you. Ino, Shikamaru, and Choji are going to be teamed together to make another Inoshikacho team like their father's have." Said Hiruzen

"Alright thank you Jiji." Said Naruto leaving to find Sasuke

When he found him he noticed he was with Sakura and Ino and he went over to him and said, "Uchiha."

"So what'd he say?" said Sasuke ignoring the girls

"He agreed though your not gonna like who we got though." Said Naruto

"What are you two talking about?" said Ino

"Team placements. Ino your with Shika and Choji. Your making another Inoshikacho team like your fathers. Kiba though being the dead last of the year is being placed with Hinata and Shino because the Sandaime agreed with my assessment that he'd do better with them than with Sasuke or me since we are tied for Rookie of the year. That means it's Sasuke, myself and Sakura on a team." Said Naruto who covered Sakura's mouth, "My threat still stands. As of today no more fangirl. If you wish to keep your spot on this team you will not do anything of the sort. That means no more screeching, no more fawning, no more trying to get dates, and no more dieting. If you don't have the engery to train than you are useless to us and we will replace you."

"No you can't." said Sakura

"Sakura, Naruto just had the Sandaime place him on my team and had him place Kiba with Hinata and Shino. The Sandaime listens to Naruto and values his opinion as if he were another adult of the same postion. That is a privilege position not just anyone has. If Naruto finds that you are not working and that you are not being productive he will have the Hokage transfer you whether you or our Sensei likes it. So if you wish to stay on a team with me like you want then you will do what he says and become useful or he will replace you in a heartbeat." Said Sasuke

"A hummingbirds heartbeat." Said Naruto to clarify

"What's the difference?" said Ino

"A human's heart beats 60 to 100 beats per minute. A hummingbird though its 500-600 beats per minute sometimes even as many as 1,240 and go as low as 40 beats per minute at night cause it's sleeping and can't eat. They are like the Akimichi of the animal world. They have a really high metabolism and they have to eat constantly or they die of starvation." Said Naruto

Ino whistled and said, "That's pretty cool."

Naruto smiled and said, "I read a lot."

Sasuke said, "So what you doing now Naruto?"

Naruto shrugged and said, "Nothing much. Gotta go talk to Mizuki-sensei."

"OK we'll I'll come with you." Said Sasuke knowing there was something going on, "See you girls later."

With that the guys left two stunned girls in their wake and they snickered as they walked and Naruto said, "You shocked them."

"I know but it was the only way to make them stay there and not follow." Said Sasuke, "So what's going on?"

Naruto snorted and quietly said, "Mizuki is a traitor. So we're gonna catch him in the act. The Sandaime is gonna use my plan. I'm gonna offer to get the FSOS from the tower for him then meet him somewhere secluded to give it to him. Some ANBU are going to be waiting and when I hand him the scroll its going to be the fake one instead of the real one and then their gonna catch him handing off to his contact."

"Seems good but you can't do this alone." Said Sasuke quietly

"Yeah I can no worries. I'll be fine." Said Naruto smiling, "If you want then wait with the Sandaime and you'll know first."

Sasuke didn't like this idea and said, "Wish you'd let me come with you."

Naruto smirked and put his arm around Sasuke's shoulder and quietly said, "Sasuke while I was with my friend I did and completely 120 S-rank missions. I can handle this just fine. Sides this is only an A-rank mission. And I've done 700 of those."

Sasuke smiled and said, "Alright I trust you. But if you get hurt I'm kicking your ass."

"Fine deal." Said Naruto before leaving his side and entering the school and said, "Mizuki-sensei?"

Mizuki looked up at him and said, "What do you need Uzumaki?"

Naruto came into the room and closed the door behind him before going over to Mizuki and sitting on his desk as he said, "I can get it for you."

"Get what exactly?" said Mizuki sitting back in his chair

"The Scroll." Said Naruto knowing he'd shocked Mizuki, "I head you muttering under your breath. My hearing is four times what Kiba's is so I heard you very well. I can get it for you."

"In exchange for what exactly?" said Mizuki

Naruto smiled and said, "All I want is a chance to get back at this village for all of its hatred. And what better way then to allow their secrets to be sold to someone else. Especially since I have to get past the Hokage who started all of it with his big mouth."

"Oh so you know huh." Said Mizuki

"Yep have for a while. And we both wanna pay this damn place back for their transgressions." Said Naruto smiling, "So you want the help? We can get into the office without arousing suspistion like you would. I can get in there day and night even when he isn't there." He merely smiled at the teacher, "So do you want my help or not?"

Mizuki smiled and said, "Alright. So what's the plan?"

"I'll get the scroll tonight and then we'll meet near the old shake in the woods just outside the village. I'll give it to you then. By the time they figure out what's happened it'll be too late." Said Naruto

"And how do you plan to get past the Hokage?" said Mizuki, "Using that sexy jutsu of yours."

"Nah I was figuring a sword through the heart would be just as good." Said Naruto in an amused voice knowing full well that the Hokage was watching them, "I mean they already accuse me of killing one Hokage might as well do it. Sides that old man has it coming. He turned a blind eye to all the abuse I suffer so why not get my revenge."

Mizuki snorted and said, "How you going to get that past the ANBU?"

Naruto merely leaned closer and had his hands on the arms of Mizuki's chair as he said, "You let me worry about that. So do we have a deal?"

Mizuki smiled and said, "Of course. I'll see you tonight."

Naruto stood up and said, "Tonight it is then."

When he left he caught up with Sasuke and he in a quiet voice said, "So did he take the bait?"

"Hook line and sinker." Said Naruto smiling

Sasuke laughed with him and when the time came Naruto snuck into the tower and surprised Hiruzen by putting a tanto to his throat and said, "Be lucky I'm on your side or you'd be dead right now."

Naruto came around the desk and took the scroll and said, "You realize I was only kidding about killing you right?"

"Yes Naruto I know. Though that was shocking that you snuck up on me though. Not even my guards in here noticed you." Said Hiruzen

"Of course not. Would be an insult to my teacher if I was." Said Naruto smirking, "Been trained to be undetected unless I wanna be."

With that Naruto left but caused an explosion to go off in the tower and create a lot of noise and commotion when he left the tower he made sure people saw him and Inoichi got in his way and said, "Naruto what have you done?"

Naruto smiled and said, "What'd I do oh nothing this damn village hasn't accused me of doing?" His smile turned vicious as more people came out, "You all called me a murderer and accused me of killing the Yondaime well guess what I didn't." his smile got bigger, "Though I did just kill the Sandaime and his guards so I guess that does make me a murderer now."

He disappeared and knocked Inoichi out and took out both Choza and Shikakuk as well. He was stopped again by Ibiki and Anko who said, "Stop traitor."

They were in on it and Naruto knew that and smirked evily as he said, "Make me. Or are you and the snake bitch there too scared to go up against a real nin."

Both went at him and Naruto got them both. Person after person that came after him was dropped. Naruto never once killed anyone he only knocked them out. When he got to the meeting place he knew he was alone except for his backup and he said, "So how'd I do guys?"

"Good god Uzumaki if I didn't know you were on our side I'd be taking you into custody right now." Said Mantis getting agreements.

"Its good your on our side Naruto." Said Puppy smiling, "Though both your parents would be proud of you regarless of the reason."

"Thank you Captain. So is Jiji alright? I didn't mean to put that much into those." Said Naruto sheepishly

"Yeah though him and a few of his guards have a few minor burns and the Sandaime has a busted arm. But otherwise their all fine." Said Puppy

"Oops my bad." Said Naruto who turned slightly, "Our targets coming get in positions."

Once they were in place it wasn't Mizuki who came out but Iruka and Naruto was shocked but still knew Mizuki was there and said, "Well what a pleasant surprise Iruka? What you doing here?"

"How could you do that?" said Iruka clearly pissed

Naruto merely tossed the fake scroll up to the branch above him and said, "One forbidden scroll stolen and delivered as promised."

"Thank you Uzumaki." Said Mizuki catching the scroll, "So did you do what you wanted?"

"Oh yeah and I didn't even use a sword. I blew the old bastard up in his own office. Even took out Inoshikacho, Ibiki and Anko plus tons of others." Said Naruto smiling viciously, "Only gotta deal with Umino here and then no one will know about our arrangement Mizuki."

"Very well then you want help." Said Mizuki smirking

"Nah I got it. You can watch though if you got time." Said Naruto

With that Naruto went at Iruka. He treated Iruka like an enemy since Iruka was him. When it was over Naruto had Iruka on his knees infront of him with a Kunai at his throat and unknown to everyone he had a Genjutsu up. He wasn't really going to do it but he had to make it look good.

"Anything you wanna say Iruka?" said Naruto smiling at him

Iruka spit at him and said, "Go to hell."

Naruto smirked and leaned near him as he said, "You first."

With that he slit his throat and let him fall to the ground even the ANBU were shocked by that and he looked at Mizuki as he cleaned off his blade and said, "You should get going the ANBU will be here soon I'm sure."

"Out of curiousity where are you going to go now? You can't return to the village they'll kill you." Said Mizuki

"Oh I'm not. I figured I'd go and join Itachi in River. He's living there now with his Uncle Madara." Said Naruto smiling as he put his now clean kunai away, "So where you headed?"

"Otogakture." Said Mizuki smiling, "Taking this scroll to Orchimaru."

Naruto laughed and said, "Be sure to tell him his bitch Anko isn't all that tough I mean it only too me 3 minutes to beat her."

With that Mizuki left the area and Naruto released the Genjutsu and said, "You alright Iruka?"

When he got up the Puppy was relieved and told the others via a mic and he jumped down and said, "Umino please forgive Naruto he had to make it believeable."

"Make what believeable that he's a traitor." Said Iruka

"Ouch that hurt. I'll have you know this was an A-Rank mission Umino that you interrupted. I made a scene in the village to put Mizuki at ease it would've looked suspicitios if I just showed up with the scroll. That and I was having fun with it." said Naruto smiling, "Though I am sorry for putting you in a Genjutsu and pretending to slit your throat."

"So you didn't betray the village and kill the Hokage?"said Iruka

"Nope. The Sandaime was in on it. Though the explosion was larger than I had anticipated it was going to be so I did actually hurt him and his guards with it. but it was an accident." Said Naruto smiling sheepishly, "I drew the seal slightly wrong. I put a node in the wrong place. Just glad it was a low level explosive tag and not a larger one. That could've leveled a whole section of the village."

"Well they apprehended Mizuki in the handoff. Though his contact got away." Said Puppy

"Well then lets get back to the village and see how much trouble I'm in." said Naruto snickering

When they came back with the ANBU everyone was outraged that Naruto wasn't in custody and Inoichi went to grab him only to have Ibiki stop him and he said, "Don't Inoichi. Naruto is innocent. It was a trap to catch the real traitor."

Mizuki heard that and snarled as he tried to get free, "Why you little bastard I'll get you for this."

Naruto smirked and said, "Not my fault you were too stupid to see a trap when you walked into one. That's why your still a Chuunin. If you were a Jounin or higher you'd of noticed the set up as soon as the arrangement left my mouth. But you didn't so don't blame me for your own shortcomings." He full out smiled, "I knew you were a traitor as soon as you walked in the room the first day of school. I was merely biding my time till I figured out what you wanted."

Mizuki managed to break free of his guards and managed to throw a hidden knife at Naruto who merely let the knife come at him and catch it just as he spit something at him. Mizuki fell backward and one of the guards was shocked when he checked him and said, "He's dead."

"Of course think I'd miss. That went straight through his heart." Said Naruto smiling, "Can I have my Senbon back please Captian?"

Puppy threw it back and said, "Nice trick by the way. But where are you keeping them exactly cause I didn't see you grab one."

"Of course not cause I didn't get one from my pouch. I don't carry Senbon pouches. I have all of them sealed into a seal in my mouth." Said Naruto, "Can't be completely disarmed that way."

"Impressive and the fact you spit that was very interesting." Said Puppy

"Thank you." Said Naruto smiling

"Uzumaki, the Sandaime wants to speak with you." Said Ibiki

"Alright. And I'll hand in my Mission report to the mission desk tomorrow when I go meet up with my teammates." Said Naruto smiling before taking off toward the tower.

When he arrived and came in he said, "First off I am so sorry to everyone in here. I didn't mean to hurt you. I messed up the seal on the tag. I placed a node in the wrong place."

"Your forgiven Naruto. It's not easy doing seals especially if your altering the existing ones." Said Hiruzen, "We know you didn't mean it and its only minor injuries. We we successful?"

"Yes sir." Said Naruto unsealing the scroll he stole and handing it back to him, "Even managed to have some fun with the village."

"So I was informed. You do realize the trouble your in with the Council right." Said Hiruzen amused

"Yeah none. They can try all they want. I was on a sanctioned mission to rouse a traitor in our midst." Said Naruto sitting down, "They can't touch me."

"True but what you did was a little excessive." Said Hiruzen

"It would've been fine if I hadn't messed up the seal. Then it wouldn't have been as noticed as it was. I merely made it look good after I screwed up." Said Naruto shrugging, "And hey it was fun messing with everyone. I even beat the famed Inoshikacho team."

Hiruzen snorted and said, "So you did."

"I'm going to hand in a report to the desk tomorrow." Said Naruto as he stood up, "I'll get in touch with a contact of mine and follow up on Mizuki's contact. He mentioned something about Orochimaru so I'll follow up on it and hand in the official report to you when I get the information."

"Alright Naruto. Can I ask who this contact of yours is exactly?" said Hiruzen taking a drag on his pipe.

"My teacher." Said Naruto nonpulsed

"And who would that be exactly?" said Hiruzen confused

Naruto smiled and said, "Do you remember how I went missing after my first birthday?"

"Yes you didn't return until you were seven and only the day before school started." Said Hiruzen, "Why?"

"Cause I ran into someone that night. They took me with them and trained me." Said Naruto smiling

"Who exactly?" said Hiruzen leaving no room for error

"A Nuke-nin from Ame. He was being chased by hunter nin and I sent them on the wrong path. He took me with him as payment for helping him. He's the one who killed the tree nin you sent after me that night. They tried to kill me so he protected me. He realized I wasn't safe here. So while I was with him he taught me how to be a nin." Said Naruto smiling, "Even taught me to hide so no one could find me again."

"You were with a wanted criminal for seven years." Said Hiruzen shocked

"Yeah though he's not a criminal anymore though." Said Naruto smiling

"What is he now then?" said Hiruzen

"Hokage." Said Naruto, "He now runs Ame."

"I don't even wanna know how he got that position." Said Hiruzen shaking his head

"Probably the same way Momochi Zabuza tried. He probably killed the old one." Said Naruto amused

One guard said, "Did he become Hokage before or after you got home?"

"Before." Said Naruto, "Why don't you ask the real question Tori?"

"Alright. Did you help him kill the previous Hokage?" said Tori sternly

"No." said Naruto smiling, "I was there yes. But I didn't help him kill him. Nor did I help the previous Hokage when he asked for it. I could've but I didn't. Wasn't my place to interfere in their business."

Tori said, "So you just stood there and watched him be killed?"

"Something like that yeah." Said Naruto shrugging

"Out of curiousity how long were you in Ame?" said Hiruzen

Naruto looked at him and said, "For seven years. We went there straight from here. He trained me along the way. I'm actually a pretty fast learner. Only took me six months to learn everything I would've been taught in the Academy in the time I was here."

"Did you graduate there?" said Hiruzen leaning back in his chair

"Yes I did. I graduated the academy two days after we got to Ame. I was the top of my class too. With a score five times as high as your team combined Jiji." Said Naruto smiling, "Done Missions there too."

"Can you get your friend to send me a copy of your nin record from there?" said Hiruzen

"Of course Jiji." Said Naruto smiling, "If you'll excuse me I gotta get home. Got to meet my team tomorrow and get to the report."

"Of course Naruto." Said Hiruzen smiling, "Your under Hatake Kakashi."

Tori said, "So you know Hatake is always late by two hours. So be expecting him to show up late tomorrow."

"Thank you Tori." Said Naruto leaving the tower.

When he returned home he got to work on the report. He sent word to his friend to get information on Orochimaru and to get his nin record. When he went to bed it was with a smile on his face. He finally had all the fun he wanted at the village's expense. When he got up that morning it was to find all the information he wanted ready and waiting for him on his table. So he showered and got dressed in the gift his friend had sent him. When he left the apartment to go to the academy he was happy. He got there with no incidents cause no one saw him traveling or leave his place.

When he came into the room everyone saw him and Sasuke said, "So anything go wrong last night?"

"Not really. Though I did mess up the explosive tag I used and put a node in the wrong place on the seal. It exploded bigger than I had intended." Said Naruto sheepishly as he sat down near him

"And how many got hurt because of that?" said Sasuke

"Four ANBU and the Hokage." Said Naruto sheepishly, "They got minor burns from the explosives and the Sandaime got a broken arm on top of the minor burns."

Ino shoved him and said, "What the hell do you think you were doing? You attacked my dad."

Naruto ignored them and said, "Koi can I ask you for a favor please?"

They saw an ANBU with a Koi fish mask come into the doorway and she said, "What ya need Uzumaki?"

"You take this to the Mission desk for me since your headed there anyway." Said Naruto holding up the scroll

Koi took it and said, "That the report for the A-rank you took last night?"

"Yes Ma'am." Said Naruto smiling

"Alright I'll turn it in. But your going to have to turn them in yourself from now on." Said Koi

"Yes ma'am." Said Naruto, "I just thought I would ask you don't actually have to do it if you think it's morally wrong to turn in someone else's mission report."

Koi ruffled his hair and said, "Smart ass."

When she was leaving Kiba said, "What A-Rank mission?"

Koi turned to look at them and said, "Naruto set up a plan to catch a traitor. He executed it flawlessly. There were only a few problems with it. one being the explosive tag he used malfunctioned and he had to improvise his supposed defection. And the second was Umino himself showed up at the meeting point. They still managed to catch the traitor in the act of handing the FSOS over to a rival village."

"Who was the Traitor?" said Sakura

"Touji Mizuki." Said Koi looking at them.

"So he's in the village's custody." Said Ino

"No he's not." Said Naruto

"Why not? If the mission was a success and he was captured then why isn't he in custody." Said Ino

"Because he's dead." Said Naruto no chalantly, "He threw a poisoned knife at me when he realized I baited him into a trap. I sent a Senbon through his heart and almost hit Captain Puppy with it."

"How'd you manage to throw a Senbon through his heart?" said Ino

Naruto merely moved his tongue and spit one at the bag Choji had in his hand and pinned it to the wall and then said, "Just like that. I don't carry Senbon in a pouch. I carry them all in a seal in my mouth. It's harder to be disarmed if you have weapons hidden in places people don't bother looking."

Koi said, "That's true. Well if you all will excuse me I have two reports to hand in."

"You going to see the Sandaime later?" said Naruto taking the Senbon back form Shika

"Why?" said Koi

"Tell him that my friend sent over all the information I asked for. And that the record he wanted arrived as well. I'm going to give it to Kakashi-sensei when he arrives to pick Sasuke, Sakura, and me up." Said Naruto

"Alright I'll tell him." Said Koi, "When you going to have the second report for him?"

"By the time Sensei is here to pick us up." Said Naruto smiling, "Tori mentioned his annoying habbit."

Koi laughed and said, "Yeah I feel sorry for you three I really do that man is infuriateing."

When she left and Naruto said, "Kakashi is always two hours late. So if you don't want to be waiting for that long I suggest you show up a half an hour before he does."

"What's the record for exactly?" said Kiba confused

"That's none of your business Kiba." Said Naruto smiling, "Your not on my team and my Sensei hasn't even had a chance to read it yet."

With that all the people were eliminated and the teams were gathered up. All but team 7 who was waiting for their sensei. Naruto sat alone as he went through the information he was given and wrote up the report using Iruka's desk. Once he was finished it was all put away and Naruto said, "Sasuke mind doing me a favor?"

"What?" said Sasuke catching the scroll

"Burn that please." Said Naruto

Sasuke left the room and used his fire jutsu to destroy the information and came back in and said, "All gone."

"Thank you." Said Naruto, "Wouldn't want that information getting leaked back to the person of interest."

"Hello Kakashi-Sensei." Said Naruto just as the door opened to reveal the Jounin, "I got a new file for you in place of the academy one you were given for me."

Kakashi looked at them and said, "So I was told. Roof."

With that he left the area for the roof and Naruto said, "Come on lets go."

Sasuke said, "Mind fairying us up there Naruto?"

Naruto snorted and held his hands out and said, "Just take a hand and then we'll head up there. And I suggest keeping your hands to yourself and don't let go or I'll loose you."

"What do you mean? You can't Shunshin without seals its dangerous." Said Sakura

"Not going to use a Jutsu. I'm going to use my bloodlimit. It allows me to use Shadows like you would a door. And if you let go then I could drop you and I wouldn't know where you landed. For all I know it could drop you in Suna or in Ame or in hell itself." Said Naruto

Sasuke took his hand and said, "Come on Sakura it's faster than walking up those damn stairs."

Sakura took Naruto's hand and said, "Your not going to deliberately drop us right?"

"Not if I can help it. But I will if it means one of us ends up seriously hurt." Said Naruto

With that the three of them went through the shadows and they saw all the things they missed. Like people talking in rooms or customers in the market place even places in other villages other than their own. And when they passed through the main place Naruto passed through Sakura said, "What the hell is this place?"

Sasuke said, "Looks like a dormant volcano to me."

Naruto snorted as he said, "Nope Sakura had it more right than she knew."

"What do you mean?" said Sakura

"This is hell Sakura." Said Naruto smiling, "It's the one place I go through every time I do this. Another friend of mine said it was cause I was decended from a demon and I get this bloodlimit from him."

"Which demon exactly did he say?" said Sakura curiously

"The Kyuubi no Youko. The same one who attacked the village. He says the fox attacked us cause he thought his children had been murdered. His children being my mother and I. even though it was more like a couple hundred great grandfathers he considered my mother his kit and me as well. So when Sasuke's great uncle Madara attacked my mother while she was having me he went after him and he was hiding in the village. It's why Kyuubi went after the Uchiha district the most out of the whole village." Said Naruto

"Creepy. Is that why you have those weird marks on your face?" said Sakura

"On of them yeah. The other is because I was near the fox when he arrived and was defeated. It's a side effect of the Fox's Chakra."

When they walked out of the shadow near Kakashi he looked at them and Sasuke said, "Naruto used his bloodlimit was faster."

"Its refired to as Shadow walking." Said Naruto who handed Kakashi the file, "My nin file Sensei."

"Thank you Naruto." Said Kakashi taking it, "But would you mind giving me an overview of them when it's your turn."

"Of course Sensei." Said Naruto smiling

So when it came to introductions Sakura tried her best to not be a fan girl but failed and Sasuke was still the avenger and Kakashi was lazy with his own and only gave a name and then he said, "Ok blondie your turn."

"Nice try Sakura." Said Naruto as he snorted as he smiled before saying, "Uzumaki Naruto, Amegakuture Genin. 1,243 D-ranks; 200 C-ranks; 298 B-ranks; 700 A-ranks, 701 if you count the one last night; and 120 S-rank missions and no failiars. I was trained under Nagato. He is the current Amegakure Hokage."

Kakashi whistled and said, "That's a lot of missions for a 12 year old Naruto."

"Sensei I only did one mission as a 12 year old and that was last night's A-rank. The other missions I had finished before I returned to the village at 7 years of age. I left the village with Nagato when I was a year old. And it took me six months to learn everything from the academy and I passed the Genin exam with a score 5 times higher than the Sannin's combined score. I was one when I received my Hai-ate in Ame. I've been a ninja there for 12 years now." Said Naruto politely

Kakashi was shocked and said, "I'm haven't even been a ninja my whole life. I got my Hai-ate at 5 and didn't make Chuunin till I was 6."

"You were also in the middle of a war too Sensei." Said Naruto smiling, "I wasn't and I was in hostile territory. A village who had just had their Hokage murdered and was taken over by another. And I was made the Hokage's right hand after that because I was hand trained by him."

"Who killed their Hokage?" said Sakura

Naruto said, "Nagato-sensei did."

Kakashi looked at him and said, "You know this how?"

"Cause I was there when he did it. I sat in the chair Nagato-Sensei put me in and didn't move." Said Naruto shrugging, "I didn't help Sensei kill him and nor did I help their Hokage when he asked for it. It was their fight and their business and I stayed out of it."

Sakura said, "That's horrid Naruto. How can you live with yourself after watching that?"

Naruto leaned toward Sasuke and hid his face behind his hand and quietly said, "Should I tell her the truth?"

Sasuke said, "He'll answer that another time."

Naruto moved away and said, "So when should we meet tomorrow for the real exam Kakashi-Sensei?"

"7am at field 7 and don't eat you'll puke." Said Kakashi but before he could leave Naruto tossed a scroll at him, "What's this?"

"Sandaime's report on the Traitor. He did say he was going to give the scroll to Orochimaru or didn't you hear Captain." Said Naruto smiling

Kakashi was shocked and Naruto stood up as he said, "I did tell you when we met that I would remember your scent and chakra did I not."

Kakashi was impressed and said, "Yes you did. I will hand it into the Hokage since I am going to take this file to him as he asked."

When they left the area again Naruto was alone. He was training on his own. He was always training on his own. He knew he was being watched too and he surprised them by throwing a Kunai at them and pinning them to a tree before appearing in front of them from a shadow.

"What are you doing here?" said Naruto sternly

"I was asked to evaluate your skills." Said the one he pinned

"For what?" said Naruto

"Ibiki wants you for ANBU. He was impressed with your work last night. He wants you on his team." Said the snake

Naruto removed the kunai and said, "Take me."

The man took him to the headquarters and the others said, "Panther what are you doing?"

Naruto noticed Ibiki's chakra and said, "You wanted him to spy on me Morino."

"I did yes. I wanted a more indepth evaluation than I got from last night." Said Ibiki

Naruto produced a second file from thin air and tossed it to him and said, "That's a copy of the file that Jiji has just received from Kakashi."

Ibiki looked at it and whistled and said, "When did you earn your Hai-ate in Ame exactly?"

"When I was a year old. I was only with Nagato-Sensei for six months before I took the exam. I'd already learned everything they teach in the Academy." Said Naruto

"And got a score 5 times that of the Sannin's combined score. I'm very impressed and you've now done 701 A-ranks. And 120 S-ranks. Any failures to note?" said Ibiki impressed

"No sir. I completed all my missions in the minimal amount of time available and with little to no problems and no casualties on my end." Said Naruto smiling

"Alright. I'll let you know if you are added to the ranks." Said Ibiki closing the file, "You realize that I am going to have to have Inoichi block you so you don't recognize anyone here."

Naruto snorted and said, "Ibiki-san that won't be necessary. I can only tell who they are by Scent and Chakra signatures and I've known who they all are for years. I'm not going to out them to anyone."

"What do you mean Naruto?" said Tori

"I'm blind Tori." Said Naruto smiling at him, "Have been since birth. Kyuubi's chakra burned the optical nerves when he appeared in the village since I was pretty much at his feet when he appeared. And it made it permanate when the Yondaime sealed him in me causing more chakra to destroy them. And as you all saw last night I don't need my eyes to function in the ninja world. I turned my disability into a strength."

Ibiki was as shocked as everyone else was and he said, "Yes you did. Who else knows about this?"

"Just Sasuke. He figured it out yesterday during the Genin exam." Said Naruto smiling

"Is there a reason you did the exam again when you were a ninja already? Your mother just handed in her Uzushiogakure hai-ate for a Konoha one." Said Ibiki

"Cause if I had done that then the council would've had a huge fit. I wasn't supposed to enter the academy until I was 7. If I did it early then they'd of tried to get rid of me again. So I just did the exam over. Wasn't hard." Said Naruto shrugging

The next day Naruto met up with the rest of his team. This was going to be extremely fun. Especially since Naruto knew he could beat Kakashi. And it was going to be fun especially since he had a team to help him do it.


End file.
